Haru no ai
by D-Naruto
Summary: One shot. NaruSaku. Protagonizado por el rubio más escandaloso de la Hoja. Unas vacaciones merecidas. Un ordenador estropeado. Un sueño extraño. Y, al fin, un momento de paz y tranquilidad. ¿La madre de Naruto?


**Versión editada de este one shot. NaruSaku que presenté a un concurso de fics. Intenté mezclar un poco de todo: romance, angustia, humor... Dándole un toque original, aunque al final el NaruSaku es siempre NaruSaku. Me encanta 3  
Gracias por leer.  
**

**Pareja****:** Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno  
**Título:** Haru no Ai (Spring's Love)

El invierno daba ya sus últimas bocanadas en la siempre pacífica Konoha. La estación del deshielo venía cargada de aromas a flor, de dulces días soleados y de susurros al viento que descifraban sentimientos encontrados. Todo estaba en tranquilidad; sólo los nuevos sonidos aireaban el silencio. Sin embargo, un grito llenó por un instante una pequeña parte de aquel mundo, haciendo que frágiles avecillas levantaran el vuelo. ¿De dónde provenía semejante berrido? Sí, de la casa del rubio más ruidoso de la aldea.

- ¡Maldito trasto!- maldecía, mientras golpeaba el ordenador.- Si ayer funcionabas bien…- dio un resoplido.- Acabarás con mi paciencia.

De nuevo, intentó encenderlo por todos los medios: lo único que consiguió fue cabrearse más. Volvió a aporrear la máquina como un loco.

- ¡Sólo quiero chatear con Sakura-chan!- exclamaba a los cuatro vientos, al tiempo que daba un puñetazo a la carcasa.- Falta una semana…- murmuró dejando su enfado y hundiéndose en pensamientos oníricos.

_Por fin, Tsunade-baachan, me ha dado un merecido descanso después de tantas misiones. Lo primero que haré, será ver a Sakura-chan y pasar mucho tiempo con ella. Sí, felicidad..._

_- ¡Sakura-chan!_

_- ¿Naruto? Hola, baka._

_- Mou… no te rías de mí, dattebayo._

_- No te pongas así, que es broma. ¿Así está mejor?_

_Su sonrisa, tan cálida. Sus ojos color esmeralda, tan brillantes. Y sus labios, tocando mi mejilla. No me extraña que, mi corazón, lata tan veloz._

_- No vale… chantaje emocional. No puedo competir contigo._

_- Es una ven-ta-ja, ¿ne? ¿Querías decirme algo?_

_- Estoy de vacaciones y… quería pasar tiempo contigo._

_- Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Mis padres quieren ir a las montañas, a pasar estas últimas semanas de invierno. Y tengo que ir con ellos. Lo siento, Naruto._

_- No importa. No sé lo que es ir de viaje con unos padres…_

_- ¡Naruto, no seas tonto! No te pongas así. Te prometo… mírame, cariño. Prometo que, cuando vuelva, seré toda tuya._

_- Sakura-chan…_

_El suave roce en mis labios. Nunca acostumbrados a tanto dulzor, temblaban felices, al igual que todo mi ser. Lo poco que pude atinar a decir bastó._

_- Te esperaré…_

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que la pelirrosa se marchó con su familia. Antes de partir le había dado su dirección electrónica al ojiazul. Por ese motivo estaba tan desesperado por utilizar aquel maldito cacharro. De repente, salió de su trance.

- Aunque lo abraces, no creo que se arregle.- dijo una voz tapada.

- ¿Eh…? Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó el rubio, medio dormido.

- Nada. Tus gritos me despertaron.- el peligris bostezó.- Me voy.- y salió por la puerta tan tranquilamente.

- ¿Huh…? Tan raro como siempre.- frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué puedo hacer, dattebayo?- lanzó con impaciencia, separándose del artefacto.

Durante unos minutos estuvo dando vueltas y más vueltas, sin saber qué hacer. De sopetón, sus ojos se clavaron en la mesita del teléfono y vislumbraron su posible salvación: una tarjetita con un número. Descolgó el auricular en el acto y marcó.

- InfoKonoha, servicio técnico. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- dijo una voz pesada.

- ¿Shikamaru? ¡Menos mal! Te necesito para algo muy importante.- apresuró Naruto, exasperado.

- Mendokse, ¿qué se te rompió esta vez?- preguntó con indiferencia.

- Bueno, el cacharro no enciende…- comentó, mirando al ordenador con rabia.

- ¿Has probado a enchufarlo?- examinó el moreno, medio sarcástico.

- Espera un momento…- pasaron unos segundos.- Sí, está enchufado y nada.

- Qué suplicio…- murmuró.- Entonces, debe ser algo grave.- disimuló el Nara.- Tienes suerte: hoy acabo temprano, así que me pasaré por la tarde.- explicó sin emoción alguna.

- ¡Gracias, Shikamaru! Ven pronto, por favor.- pidió el rubio, algo más feliz.

Después de colgar, Naruto se tumbó en el sofá y encendió la tele, para distraerse un buen rato. Mientras, en la tienda, Shikamaru hizo una llamada.

- ¿Temari? Lo de esta tarde no va a poder ser.

- Naruto, ¿ne? No te preocupes… yo también estoy "liada".

- ¿Algo grave?

- Nah. Kankuro volvió a enrollarse con las marionetas.

Tras un suspiro conjunto…

- Qué problemáticos.- mascullaron ambos, cayéndoles sendas gotas por la cabeza.

~ o ~

A media tarde –al terminar la hora de comer-, el joven técnico llegó al lugar donde menos quería estar. Aunque el trabajo le gustaba –sobre todo para ganar algún dinero-, se daba el caso de que, la mayoría de sus amigos, le pedían siempre el mismo favor. Al final, acababa harto de arreglar y arreglar, sin ver un céntimo.

- Al menos podrían invitarme a algo...- apretó entre dientes, antes de tocar la puerta.

Al instante, un Naruto recién levantado de su siesta –por lo tanto, despeinado de una forma muy curiosa-, abrió la puerta. Se le iluminaron los ojos al ver al moreno; incluso más que, si la propia Sakura, estuviese delante de él. Bueno, eso es exagerado. Le hizo pasar muy amablemente y le mostró el sitio donde estaba la máquina.

- Estaré ocupado, buscando el problema.- explicó Shikamaru.

- Vale. Iré a lavarme la cara.- dijo el rubio, bostezando, con dos lagrimillas en los ojos.

Pasaron unas horas; Naruto llamó al ojinegro desde la cocina, donde había estado durante los últimos minutos de aquellas interminables horas. El rubio había preparado una buena merienda, llenando la mirada del moreno: por fin –uno de sus amigos-, agradecía su esfuerzo. El Nara sonrió, casi emocionado.

- ¿Y el ramen?- bromeó.

- Ja, como que te iba a poner mi ramen.- murmuró, socarronamente, el ojiazul.

Mientras saboreaban el pequeño banquete –en aquel receso-, los dos dejaron las palabras a un lado, para comenzar un juego infantil que destrozaría sus estómagos: se empacharon por comer tan rápido.

- Mendokse… la buena comida es problemática.- soltó el que había empezado aquello.

- Nunca había comido tan rápido.- corroboró Naruto, tapándose la boca.- Me arde la tripa, tebayo.- se quejó.

Pocos intentos más tarde –cuando ambos controlaron sus ganas de vomitar-, empezaron a sentirse mejor. Recuperando el tono normal en sus pieles, comenzaron a charlar tranquilamente: eran las cinco y media, en el último día invernal. Pronto, comenzó a atardecer.

- ¿Cuándo vuelve Sakura?- inquirió Shikamaru, mirando el cielo a través de la ventana.

- Dentro de siete laaargos días.- respondió el ojiazul.

- Tengo una mala noticia…- empezó, sin apartar la vista del cristal.- En pocas palabras: tu ordenador está frito. Tal y como están las cosas, tardaré una semana –mínimo- en arreglarlo.- terminó, reaccionando al movimiento del rubio.

- Te agradezco tu ayuda, Shikamaru.- comentó Naruto, con aire desolado.

- No seas problemático. Hay muchas cosas que hacer.- regañó débilmente.- Además, sólo es una semana.- se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.- Puedes terminar de romperlo.- apuntó con la barbilla hacia el ordenador, intentando animar al chico.

Naruto no se movió: seguía con la mirada perdida, ajeno en su propio hogar. Al tiempo que el moreno salía por la puerta, el Uzumaki balbuceó.

- Aa...- Shikamaru se paró, antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Me voy.- lo miró con una ceja el alto.- Jya na.- terminó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Perpetuó un interminable sosiego en la habitación, entrecortado solamente por el ir y venir de la calle bajo el edificio. La suave brisa del atardecer golpeó livianamente los cristales, sacando de su hipnosis al rubio.

Miró afuera.

La mezcla del anaranjado y el negro se introdujo en su mente. Luego, se levantó y salió de allí.

~ o ~

"_Sólo __es __una __semana__…"_ Nadie me entiende. Nadie comprende el dolor de la soledad. Todo lo que sufrí de pequeño. La frialdad con la que me trataban, los golpes que recibía; un castigo que ni siquiera sabía por qué obtenía. Todo eso quedó atrás cuando la conocí y, sobre todo, cuando ella reconoció sus sentimientos. La felicidad que jamás había sentido, llegó a mi corazón. Sin ella, habría sucumbido a la sombra de la soledad. Nadie alcanza a comprender que, sin ella, mi vida no tendría sentido. Mi camino hubiera desaparecido hace mucho. Por eso…, la necesito… siempre.

- ¿No crees que suena algo egoísta?

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- examinó Naruto, sorprendido, mientras se secaba unas pocas lágrimas.

En aquel lugar –donde, por primera vez, él había fructificado su amor-, en ese mismo lugar… allí, bajo la efímera luz del primer albor primaveral, aquella figura apareció ante los ojos azules del chico. Los –aún endebles- rayos solares, recortaban –despacio- un contorno desconocido sobre el horizonte: cabello largo, silueta esbelta, ojos aguamarina.

- ¿Sakura-chan?- emitió, apagadamente, el rubio.

- No.- rió ella.- Es normal que no sepas quién soy: nunca me habías visto.- mientras decía esas palabras, la sombra se dio a conocer.

Naruto se quedó petrificado cuando vio a aquella mujer. El cabello largo –en principio, rosado- tornó a rojo oscuro; sus ojos, azules y profundos, como la mar en un día de verano; su figura, bella y excelsa, caía sobre la _Gran __Esfera_. Sus facciones, impertérritas, daban a entender su madurez y, al mismo tiempo, mostraban tersura juvenil. Aquella mujer deslumbraba al mismísimo _Rey __del __Cielo_.

- ¿Quién… eres?- pidió él, ajeno a su alucinación.

- ¿Cómo se lo digo…?- musitó la mujer.- Soy tu madre.- declaró, sonriendo con ternura.

- ¿Ma… má?- tartamudeó, justo antes de comenzar a llorar como un niño y abrazarse a ella.

- Sí, mi pequeño. Mamá ya está aquí.

~ o ~

Los días que siguieron, fueron muy felices: disfrutaba cada minuto, cada segundo y cada momento con aquella mujer. Sin embargo, una duda inquietó su mente y su corazón: ¿por qué ahora? ¿Dónde había estado todos aquellos años? No le dio mayor importancia a aquellas reflexiones: sabía, muy en el fondo, que el sueño no duraría eternamente. Por ello, intentó guardar cada instante que pasaba con su madre.

En su corazón; sólo para sí mismo.

- Mamá, ¿quién es mi padre? ¿Dónde está ahora?- preguntó el chico, en la intimidad.

- Tu padre está junto a héroes del tiempo pasado. Sobre quién es…, descúbrelo por ti mismo.- contestó ella, regalándole una sonrisa.

~ o ~

Una mañana, el rubio se despertó con un grato aroma en su nariz: su madre estaba preparando el desayuno; el olor empezaba a confinar la cocina y la sala de estar, donde Naruto se quedó dormido la noche anterior. Se percató de que estaba arropado. Sonrío levemente y se incorporó.

- Ohayo, mamá.

- Ya estás despierto.- se giró y su rostro resplandeció con su sonrisa.- Tengo que pedirte un favor.- prosiguió, mientras su hijo la escuchaba.

Era la primera vez que salía de casa desde hacía días, o semanas. Poco le afectaba; nadie se había preocupado por él. Sintió una bruma en su pecho.

Las calles de la aldea estaban desiertas.

El ojiazul volvió a casa después de hacer la compra. Tan sólo habló con el mercader; ni un alma recorría la aldea. Notó un estremecimiento: ¿adónde habían ido todos? Entonces, aparecieron dos personas.

- Hola, Naruto-kun.- saludó la sonriente Hinata, acompañada por Sasuke.

- Ohayo, Hinata.- respondió. A Sasuke le hizo el mismo gesto.- Pensé que estaba solo en Konoha.- rió, disimulando, mientras se tocaba la nuca con la diestra.

- ¿Otra de tus pesadillas?- curioseó el Uchiha, con sarcasmo. Hinata le recriminó con un codazo en el estómago.

- Más bien un sueño muy extraño.- contestó el rubio, seriamente.

- Naruto-kun, nunca vas a estar solo.- afirmó la peliazul, mirándolo.

- Gracias, Hinata. Bueno, me voy a desayunar con mi madre.- dijo él. La pareja se miró sorprendida.- ¿Quieren apuntarse?- examinó, sonriente.

- Tenía pensado hacer algo con Hinata…- murmuró Sasuke, hasta que fue cortado por un segundo codazo.

- Lo siento, Naruto-kun… tenemos cosas que hacer.- disculpó la chica, despidiéndose.

Naruto regresó veloz a casa: tenía ganas de compartir otro desayuno con su progenitora. Antes de atravesar la puerta, tuvo un presentimiento: algo no iba bien. Abrió tan rápido como pudo, y la bolsa cayó de su mano: su madre estaba tirada en el suelo. Inmóvil.

El chico corrió hacia ella; tomó su cabeza con cuidado. Estaba asustado y, pronto, estalló en un llanto amargo. Dolido, dejó al rocío de su alma resbalar por sus mejillas; y, uniéndose en su barbilla, cayó sobre el gesto impasible de la mujer. Como si aquello fuera una especie de sortilegio milagroso, extendió sus párpados: miró –con aquellas esferas marinas- a su hijo. Sus brazos se movieron para abrazarlo, mientras le susurraba una melodía para su tranquilidad.

- Lo siento, mi pequeño… Mamá debe irse.

- No, no me dejes solo…- sollozaba él.

- No estás solo… ella te quiere. Igual que yo… Adiós, mi amado niño.- mientras susurraba esas palabras, se desvanecía entre los brazos de Naruto.

- ¡No! ¡No me dejes solo!- rompió en un mar de alaridos y llantos.

Desolado. Roto. Atrapado en una pesadilla… hasta que sintió un toque cálido, familiar.

Su visión se llenó de luz: estaba en un portal brillante, donde todo era difuso. Poco a poco, vislumbró unas líneas y oyó una voz afectada. Resultaba una sensación conocida.

- Na… no… es… so…

- ¿Ma…má?- su propia voz empezó a tomar forma.

- So-… Sak-…Naru-… ¡Naruto!- al final, pudo esclarecer aquel sonido.

- ¿Sa… kura…?

- Sí. Ya estoy aquí.

~ o ~

Tsunade se encargó de explicar lo que había pasado: el rubio sufrió una crisis nerviosa, quedando en un estado de alteración muy complicado; aunque, sin peligro mortal. Lo habían encontrado en medio de un claro, tirado en el suelo. Sakura y él resoplaron al escuchar la historia.

- ¿Quién me trajo aquí después de localizarme, Tsunade-baachan?

- Sai.- contestó, señalando al moreno.

- Increíble…- farfulló.- Gracias, Sai.- dijo más alto.

- De nada, Naruto-kun.- devolvió, con su sonrisa falsa.- Quería saber si aún la tienes tan pequeña.- añadió con tono punzante.

- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?- exclamó el ojiazul, entrado en cólera.

- Qué problemáticos….- agregó Shikamaru, haciendo obvio el pensamiento de los presentes.

~ o ~

El chico había salido a tomar fresco al patio del hospital. Estaba apoyado en la barandilla, mirando al horizonte, abstraído totalmente. No percibió la presencia que se acercaba: unos ojos rojizos lo estudiaron, detenidamente.

- Tu chakra está normal.

- ¡Qué susto!- el rubio dio un brinco.- ¿Eres idiota o qué?- refunfuñó.

- Tranquilo, me tenías preocupado.- no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa.- No quiero perder a otro hermano…- concluyó.

Ambos se miraron frente a frente, mientras una brizna primaveral agitó sus cabellos.

- Te estás volviendo más blando. Hinata es muy buena.- dijo Naruto, sentado en la baranda.

- ¿En serio? Siempre he sido buena persona.- los dos rieron.

- Por cierto, ¿qué tenías pensado hacer con ella?- interrogó, malicioso, el ojiazul.

- ¿Qué… qué dices, dobe?- bufó el ojinegro, ruborizado y cruzando los brazos.

~ o ~

El día siguiente empezó radiante. Naruto ya estaba recuperado, aunque físicamente no había sufrido. Pudo dormir con tranquilidad en su casa, después de que Tsunade lo examinara. Se levantó temprano –estando en vacaciones-, y es que era un día especial. Fue rápidamente a una de las tiendas de la zona, para preparar su sorpresa.

Al cabo de unas horas –rebasado nimiamente el mediodía-, el chico llegó a casa de su querida pelirrosa: era veintiocho de marzo –el cumpleaños de Sakura-, y habían quedado en pasar el día. La ojiverde abrió la puerta, y evidenció la alegría que atesoraba durante su décimo noveno aniversario. Yacía sobre el arco de la misma con esplendor: deslumbrante, sus esmeraldas centellaban a juego con el precioso vestido aguamarina.

- Sakura-chan… estás maravillosa.- balbuceó, alelado.

- Exagerado.- se sonrojó ella.

- Toma.- el rubio le alcanzó su regalo, sonriendo. La pelirrosa lo abrió raudamente.

- Naruto, es… es…- no pudo terminar la frase, dada la emoción del instante.

Lo que le había regalado era –ni más ni menos- una cajita de música bastante antigua, cuya melodía evocaba recuerdos de su abuela. Esa misma melodía fue la que el chico oyó, antes de despertar de aquel sueño.

Poco después, llegaron al destino de sus pasos: él tenía una sorpresa preparada para ella; por eso, la guió con los ojos vendados en la parte final del camino. Le quitó la venda y la chica miró, asombrada, el lugar. En pleno _Oushun*_, sus verdes ojos nunca vieron nada más bello: todos los cerezos en flor, rodeando la zona donde iban a pasar el día. El aire fresco de la primavera y los tibios destellos del Sol, procuraron una pincelada mágica al paraje.

- Maravilloso…- musitó la chica, fascinada.- Gracias, Naruto.- se abalanzó sobre el chico, plantándole un beso cariñoso.

Terminaron de comer y se recostaron a la sombra de los cerezos. Bajo el frescor de los árboles, hubo caricias tras la ropa. Susurros al oído. Finos rumores al compás de la brisa.

- Ahora entiendo el porqué de tu nombre.- espetó el rubio, observando el baile de los pétalos.

- ¿Hm?- la ojiverde se incorporó.

- Nunca había visto tal hermosura.- terminó él.

Sakura respondió al halago con una sonrisa dedicada, para luego acomodarse entre los brazos y sobre el cuerpo de Naruto. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de los sonidos de la estación. Mientras, el ojiazul siguió observando el espectáculo.

- Después de todo sólo fue un sueño…

Miró a la chica unos segundos y la besó en la frente.

- Siempre juntos… ¿verdad, mamá?

Junto al sutil baile entre la brisa y las hojas, se unió el espíritu de aquella mujer. Y, ascendiendo sobre los cielos, confluyó con la florecida danza primaveral, iluminando el sueño conjunto de la dulce parejita.

- Siempre juntos, mi pequeño.

***N.****del****autor:** _Oushun_ es el florecer de los cerezos.


End file.
